


Role Reversal

by SoloShikigami



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Domestic Kink, Dress Up, M/M, Sibling Incest, Underfell Papyrus, Underfell Sans, maid kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 08:38:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8365408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoloShikigami/pseuds/SoloShikigami
Summary: Normally, Papyrus is the one in control, but every once in a while, Sans pulls the older brother card and gets his way for an evening.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [evilbeetle](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=evilbeetle).



"Your coffee, _sir_."

Bespectacled eyes glanced up into the angry, angular face. The sharp-toothed mouth with the one good fang quirked in an amused smile as the cup of coffee was taken.

"Why, thank you," Sans said after taking a sip. "Though I expected a more pleasant demeanor from such a lovely piece of art."

A faint dusting of pink came across Papyrus' cheekbones and he adverted his gaze with a small snarl.

Sans took a moment to drink in the sight of his brother. Starting at his feet where a pair of shiny black heels that served as his base. Black stockings with a single line up the back clung to his legs nicely, stopping where the next layer of the outfit started. A black satin skirt came about midway down his thighs with a lacy red petticoat peeking from underneath. While he didn't need the dark red corset to cinch his waist, it encased his ribs beautifully and accented the shape of the body that Sans worshiped. He wore a black lace shrug that offer a tantalizing peek at the arms that were known to throw deadly attacks with chilling accuracy. A choker made of red satin and black lace circled his slender neck, complementing the outfit.

Sans was quite proud of it; he had discovered many years ago that he had a hidden talent for tailoring. Every piece of clothing the brothers owned Sans had made or repaired.

This particular ensemble took him nearly a year to craft. He had considered making a headpiece of some kind, however, he felt that it would be marring what was already so perfect in his eyes.

"This coffee is quite delicious, and much needed," Sans said with a small sigh after taking another sip. "I expect to have a busy evening ahead of me."

"What could _you_ possibly be busy with?" Papyrus grumbled. Sans gave him a stern look. "Sir," Papyrus added with a small sneer.

"Well," Sans said briskly, setting his mug on the small table next to the couch and sitting up, swinging his feet to set on the ground. "To start," he leaned forward and grabbed the waistband of Papyrus' skirt and yanked him forward. "It looks like I have to remind you of your position."

Papyrus could barely contain the yelp of surprise as Sans man-handled him until he was lying across his lap. He pushed the skirt up a little, wanting to expose the backs of his femurs. Sans could have ordered Papyrus to give him something to spank, but he rather enjoyed the harsh crack of bone hitting bone.

"Ahh!" Papyrus jumped at the first strike.

"Such a baby," Sans muttered, delivering another smack and drawing out another cry. "If you would just behave," another slap. "Then I wouldn't have to punish you like this."

He stopped after the fourth. Papyrus dropped his head on the couch cushion.

"… 'm sorry."

"What was that, my dear?" Sans' fingers ghosted over the area which now felt just slightly warmer to the touch than it did before.

Papyrus lifted his head more but didn't turn to look in his direction.

"I said I was sorry," Papyrus said softly.

"Apology accepted," Sans smiled and helped Papyrus up and moved him to sit in his lap.

Papyrus felt a little uncomfortable; it seemed a little awkward for him, as tall as he was, to sit in Sans' lap, as small as he was. He felt his face warm up again, which was only more embarrassing to him, so he was thankful when Sans gave him something else to focus on.

"I suppose I was a little harsh," Sans murmured, fingers trailing up and down the back of his corset. "You have performed so well today. You cleaned the entire house beautifully."

"I do that every day," Papyrus said shortly, crossing his arms and looking away.

Sans snickered and reached up to turn Papyrus' face back to him. "Ah, but you did it without complaint, and in such a lovely uniform," he smiled as his eyes raked down his body and back up again. "You are quite the lovely specimen, Papyrus."

"Only because you made me wear this," Papyrus murmured, embarrassment keeping the usual heat from his voice.

"Ah, but this outfit just enhances what the stars gave you; I designed it to do as much."

Papyrus shuddered a little at the compliment; he didn’t know when Sans became so poetic, but he really could be very romantic when he put his mind to it.

"I, I don't know what to say," Papyrus murmured, again looking anywhere but Sans' face.

Sans chuckled and turned Papyrus' face towards him again. "A thank you will suffice."

"Th-thank you."

"Thank you what?"

The rebellious part of Papyrus bubbled up again and he straightened his posture a little. "Thank you, Mr. Sans."

"So formal," Sans reached up to trace a finger around the edges of Papyrus' mouth. "No matter, I still think your work should be rewarded."

He gripped his chin and pulled him closer. Papyrus opened his mouth slightly in anticipation for a kiss, but gasped and moaned when instead, Sans bit his neck below his choker.

"Mmm, so sweet," Sans murmured against the bite as he licked at it to soothe the pain. "I could eat you right up."

He moved to bite the other side of Papyrus' neck, now having him seated in his lap, facing him. With another moan and a small wince of pain, Papyrus' arms draped over Sans' shoulders, grinding his pelvis down into him.

Sans grunted a little at Papyrus' motion; his magic was coalescing as it was, he knew that his pants and the black and red satin panties that went with the outfit was the only thing separating them. He wrapped an arm around Papyrus' back, encouraging the movement more while continuing to bite and lick at his neck.

Feeling Sans' growing hardness against him, Papyrus' magic began to respond. He didn't have much experience with this form of genitalia, but Sans knew how to touch in the right places and move inside him in the right ways for him to not dislike it.

He liked it a little more than he tended to let on.

"Mr. Sans," Papyrus moaned, pressing into him harder. "I, I must return to my duties."

"But you are performing one of your duties, my dear, you are pleasing me."

Sans leaned back, touching Papyrus gently on his face, moving his hips up into him, his arm still loose around his waist. Papyrus' face was completely flushed now; he looked damn adorable.

"Of course, if you're opposed to this," Sans murmured, the hand at Papyrus' back slipping down, under the skirt, reaching underneath him, fingers moving along the lines of the soft satin until he felt a wet spot. "But, ah, it seems you're _dripping_ with anticipation."

Papyrus growled, but Sans pressed up and around the spot and the growl turned quickly into a gasp. Papyrus squeezed at Sans’ shoulders, crumpling the white shirt he was wearing between his fingers, shutting his eyes tight, breath quickening as he fought down any other sounds of pleasure, not wanting to let on how much he liked this.

His body had other ideas.

“Man, Papyrus, you are just overflowing,” Sans murmured, his fingers continuing to move in slow circles.

“Ahh, nnng,” Papyrus moaned, leaning his head into Sans’ shoulder.

“So, it’s like that, is it?” Sans asked, pulling his hand slowly away.

Papyrus unconsciously let out a small whimper at the loss, but he looked up and tried to compose himself, but that idea went out the window as he watched Sans bring the hand to his mouth. Sans smirked at Papyrus, locking eyes with him before slowly licking the tips of his fingers.

“Mm, you taste good, Papyrus,” Sans murmured.

Papyrus couldn’t keep himself from shuddering as Sans slipped the fingers deep into his mouth. Papyrus ground his teeth slightly, trying to keep some form of control but failing to even keep his breathing steady. Sans moved up into him again and he whined.

“Y-you can’t k-keep doing that,” Papyrus complained with a slight whine.

“I sure can,” Sans said, gripping his hips and grinding their pelvises together hard. “I can do whatever I please, because I am the master of this household. Understand me?”

A small sob was his only answer.

"Now tell me, Papyrus, are you willing to be a good servant and follow your master's orders?" Sans asked.

"Y-y-yes. Mr. Sans," Papyrus stammered.

"Excellent. Now, if you would be so kind as to, ah, release me," Sans said, pushing Papyrus back a little.

With shaking hands, Papyrus undid the button and zipper, carefully reaching a hand in to pull out Sans' pulsing red cock, the tip already dribbling with pre-cum.

"Heh, looks like you got me all hot under the collar as well," Sans said. "Lift yourself for me?"

Papyrus ground his teeth again, putting his hands on Sans’ shoulders to steady himself; he wasn’t about to let Sans know that he couldn’t summon the strength in his legs alone.

“Mmm, very good, Papyrus, you make quite the domestic domestic,” Sans said with a grin.

Papyrus glared down at him and opened his mouth to deliver a scolding despite their roles in this game, but Sans was a little too quick.

“Now, now, don’t open your mouth unless you want me to put something in it,” Sans said mockingly.

One of Sans’ hands had slipped under Papyrus to pull the panties aside, exposing his drenched hole, the other gripped his hip tightly and shoved him down, pushing his entire length inside of him.

Papyrus threw his head back with a wail at the sudden intrusion; he forgot how big and thick Sans was, and while his magic quickly adjusted so it wasn’t painful, the flood of sensation was almost overwhelming. Sans grunted, hitching his hips up to go in deep, wrapping his arm around Papyrus’ waist while he brought his other hand up, slipping a wet thumb in to hook inside Papyrus’ mouth.

“That’s it, Papyrus,” Sans growled. “I want to hear everything.”

Papyrus continued to gasp and moan as Sans pressed up into him, letting him get used to his girth before removing his thumb and curling a finger into the collar instead to yank Papyrus’ head in close.

“Good boy,” he murmured. “Now, ride me, Papyrus.”

Papyrus’ jaw quivered and he nodded, leaning forward a little, his arms still draped over Sans’ shoulders, and slowly began to move. After a little bit, Papyrus was driven more by his desire and began to energetically impale himself over and over again.

“Ah, so good, Papyrus,” Sans murmured approvingly.

“Th-thank you, Mr. S-sans,” Papyrus stammered out.

Sans chuckled. “Aw, come on, Papy, no need to be so formal with the guy who’s fucking you, yeah?”

Papyrus groaned, leaning forward more, his panting breath hot against Sans’ neck.

“Sans, Sans, Sans,” Papyrus chanted. “I could cum like this, I swear.”

“Yeah?” Sans growled, getting into the movement to thrust in deeper. “What’s s-stopping you?”

The hitch in his breath told Papyrus all he needed to know, a small smirk glancing over his face for a moment.

“As you wish, master,” Papyrus murmured against his skull.

 


End file.
